User talk:Barbara Shack
[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 14:29, 24 February 2008 (EST) Sysop Ask User:WillH for now. I don't have 'crat powers. He's the only one who does. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 09:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) : I think it's still a bit early yet personally, but thanks for reverting vandalism. AJUK talk 18:52, 26 February 2008 (EST) I know it's early. I asked to be made a Sysops at once because there had just been a vandal attack and I wanted to help sort it. Things have settled now and the problem is not so urgent. I would like to be a sysops though. How long do I have to wait?Barbara Shack 15:54, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::You got my approval now, wish I could do it myself. AJUK talk 19:35, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yes me to, you clearly deserve to be sysop. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 19:46, 15 April 2008 (EDT) There's a rumour on the new wiki that Lyra Belaqua could become a sysop. I haven't any idea whose behind the new wiki but I think she's up to it if she wants it.Barbara Shack 21:45, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :More chiefs than Indians? I have to say you should be a sysop waaay before me. I think I vouched for you on WillH's page. Lyra Belaqua lalala 00:54, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Thanks.Barbara Shack 03:06, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, you deserve to be a sysop... --Ryan 03:20, 16 April 2008 (EDT) If User:Lyra Belaqua wants the job I support her. I can't see her blocking people for the wrong reasons. I'm not sure I would have realized that Computer 888 to Computer 891 was prepared to reform.Barbara Shack 03:40, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Barbara? Are you actually a lady? AJUK talk 11:03, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Re! Danke XD--Retsam ;) 16:26, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Britishness/Americanness There seems to be a conflict between you and me about the names and such associated with the American Revolution. That's what we call it in America, but you seemed to call it the "American War of Independence." If you could clarify this it would be good. --Lyra Belaqua 16:59, 22 March 2008 (EDT) In Europe we often think of a revolution as something bad, like the Communist revolution in Russia. We don't want to offend the Americans and make them think we side with George III. Therefore we call it the American war of Independence. Barbara Shack 16:45, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Why Why do you always spam Ajuk's talk page all the time? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 07:29, 27 March 2008 (EDT) I’m telling Ajuk what the vandals have been doing so he has less work.Barbara Shack 07:31, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Yes, he has less work finding out that I've already taken care of them all. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 07:34, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Where do I put the information in future? By the way I've already done as much as I can reverting Kurgan's edits. Boring stuff, Headdesk.Barbara Shack 07:37, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Either my talk page or Ajuk's talk page I guess. Ajuk can be active when I'm not, but i really really think that User:WillH should just come and make you and Ryan sysops. I agree. What do we do????Barbara Shack 07:46, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Trick Here's a simple trick to rollback while looking like a sysop: # Click "history" # Click the date & time of the last revision # Click the "edit" tab # Click "save page" ## You can also type "Reverted edits by Flib (talk); changed back to last version by Flib2" in the summary Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:38, 1 April 2008 (EDT) REMEMBER THIS I HAVE TO GO. DO NOT FEED THE TROLL. always, Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) So called "Hate Speech" So in other words, if you question whether Homosexuality is a disorder or not it is "Hate Speech"?! Computer888 15:03, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :And I am talking about Homosexuality IN GENERAL, not people who are gay. Computer888 15:06, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Telling people they have a mental disorder is insulting. We don’t like insulting talk on this web site. If you want to argue and insult people there’s plenty of other places on the web where they allow that. Barbara Shack 15:18, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::So in other words you are interested in censoring the truth in order to prevent people from feeling insulted? Computer889 12:22, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Computer891 I suggest leaving him alone now, he appears to be a parodist or extremely obtuse. Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:36, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Evolution Article The article on evolution was edited earlier today, and you went ahead and reverted some quite reasonable changes. Evolution is *not* incontrovertible fact. That's not how science works. It's a theory. That's it. It's an incredibly accurate theory, and as of yet nobody's proven it wrong, but it's a theory. You're just giving the fundies more things to fire at us when you pretend it's "incontrovertible fact". Please reinstate some of the anonymous editor's comments. Leave me alone oh unnamed edit warrior.Barbara Shack 03:19, 30 April 2008 (EDT) (redacted) Do you know anything about RW and its Friday "Ides" plan? [[User:Omni|'Ø'M'Ń'Ï''']] [[User talk:Omni|{PRĘŠÊÑT}]] 13:48, 14 May 2008 (EDT) No. They where going to mess up conservapedia by using a clickbot attack on "Goat". "Goat" is an in joke there http://rationalwiki.com/wiki/Goat. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) User rights Do you think I would make a good 'crat? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 19:18, 27 May 2008 (UTC) If you get your mood swings under control yes. Let's wait.Barbara Shack 19:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. What just happend? ? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Rollback I've given Ostepolemus rollback. I don't know who else had it before the rights were accidentally lost. Either Ajuk can give these or I can if you let me know which users to give it to. Angela (talk) 06:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Help:Reverting has information on how to use rollback. All admins plus the people with rollback rights will see rollback links on page history diffs and on contributions pages. Angela (talk) 07:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::You are listed as an admin so you should be able to rollback. Do you see a rollback link on this page? Please could you try logging out and then log in again since sometimes user rights don't take effect during the same session. Angela (talk) 08:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Not exactly, but if you visit their contributions page, you can revert the vandalism quickly if you open each rollback link in a new tab. (Often middle clicking a link or pressing ctrl while clicking it will open it in a new tab). Hopwfully vandalism won't be a huge problem here. If you have big problems, the Wikia:Janitor team can be called on to help. Angela (talk) 08:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ads Hi. I noticed your comment about the ads. If there are problematic ads, these can be blocked. Please give JSharp details about which ads you find a problem. Angela (talk) 11:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Google should be allowing any sort of ads to do with spam sites and Cults Ajuk 22:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think so either. How do we stop them?Barbara Shack 06:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling Please spell words correctly. "Out" does not mean "Our".' Elassint', 23:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Satan on wheels Quote from User talk:Elassint By the way Satan on wheels was just here. Cool. Quote from User talk:Satan Who are you, Satan? I think you're cool. Sorry you'll get blocked. And you atheist libs call yourselves moral? Shameful is more like it. Yerranos 20:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) You scare the sh*t out of people with threats about hell which you can't prove is real. Therefore I thought it was cool that someone called Satan payed you visit.Barbara Shack 20:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) It wasn't really Satan. it was a human beign pretending to be Satan, you superstitious little ****.Barbara Shack 05:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I know that. But this person is on the side of Satan, and so are you. Yerranos 17:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC)